1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an enclosed washing device, and more particularly to an apparatus for washing animals of various sizes, such as dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for washing animals, particularly dogs. That is animals are generally washed in open tubs which allows for water and soap to be inadvertently sprayed over a large area, as well as wetting the individual performing the washing operation. The animal has a tendency to try to run or jump from the area in which he is being held or positioned. Because of this, very often one must restrain the animal in some haphazard manner which, on occasions, will cause injury to the animal. Also, quite often the animal is frightened by the entire procedure.
In addition, due to these problems a further problem exists in keeping water and soap from getting into the eyes and ears of the animal, and this is particularly difficult when bathing a dog.
Thus, to the applicant's knowledge an apparatus as hereinafter described will solve the above problems and difficulties in bathing most animals.